Cashbot Vault
]] The Cashbot Vault is the home of the Chief Financial Officer. Up to 8 toons can enter at a time to fight him if they have completed their Cashbot cog suit and have the correct number of Cogbucks. Cog Battle A Toon named Mata Hairy in a Cog suit will greet you when the elevator opens. As she proceeds to open the main vault, the CFO, having sensed the Toons' presence, arrives and removes the cog suits. Mata Hairy will run into the next room while the Toons will keep the CFO and the Cashbots busy. The Cog battle will be a mixture of suited Cogs and Skelecogs. The suited Cogs will be levels 1-12 and the Skelecogs will be levels 8-12. In most cases, he will first summon a level twelve Robber Baron and any random cog, usually a level 1 Short Change or any level 8 cog. As the battle progresses, the levels, starting fairly low, will begin to escalate, eventually releasing high levels once more. This progression will occur twice within the cog battle. CFO Battle When you're done, the CFO will open the door to go into his main vault where the battle will occur. Mata Hairy will give instructions on using the crane before being chased off by a goon. Two roles exist in the battle: stomping and craning. Stomping Many people think of stomping as an amateur job and that it doesn't require much skill. However, stomping is crucial to success. The purpose of this job is twofold: to produce toon-ups and to give craners something to stun the CFO with. If you need practice stomping just go to the Factory and go on a stomping frenzy in the Lobby, Catwalks, or Warehouse. To stomp a goon just jump on its head. However, the small goons released at the beginning of the CFO battle require nothing more than running into its back. Make sure to avoid the lights of the goons at all costs. The little Goons only take -4 laff, but as the battle progresses, the CFO will release large red Goons that take away up to -32 laff. When you run into one of those lights, it's always nice to have some treasures around. However, sometimes it is safer to run into a goon's light because when you do, you become immune to other goons. This is helpful when you are facing a large group of goons huddled together, since you can take more than one hit while trying to run around a goon. It also temporarily stops other toons from getting hit by that goon's light and keeps the light in the same spot. When you stomp a goon, a treasure will come out. The hit damage of the light is never less than the gain of one treasure, though. A good tactic of stomping is to pick a craner you want to guard. That way it is less likely for a craner to get knocked off a crane by a goon. Craning Unlike the VP, the CFO has a health meter like regular cogs. The only to bring him down to flashing red is by hurling goons using cranes. There are four cranes inside the room; one in each corner. Step up to one, and control the magnet with the arrow keys. Pick up stomped goons with your magnet by pressing CTRL and throw them at the CFO to stun him. Because the wires of the cranes are flimsy and bendable, you'll have to move the crane to swing the magnet hard enough to throw the goon. Live goons can be picked up too, but this is usually a bad idea because they struggle to get free. However, you can also use the magnet to move a live goon should one get too close to you. If you become swarmed by goons, you can use a safe to destroy a large amount of goons. There is a chance that a goon thrown at the CFO will stun him. In that case, throw a safe at him to deal massive damage. Make sure not to throw a safe at him when he isn't stunned because he will use it as a helmet. Throwing goons at the helmet will not cause any damage. The only way to knock it off is with another safe. This may be easier if another toon runs into the CFO to make him bend down. CFO Attacks The CFO does not attack much compared to the VP; his primary attack is to throw gears, costing 10 laff if a Toon is hit. He will look at his target briefly before hurling gears. While the time taken to look is much longer than the VP, this is a caution to the craners, who are staying put unlike the stompers. If a Toon runs into him, he will sit down and swipe, deducting 5 laff. The biggest threat is his goons that he summons. End of the Battle Once the CFO is defeated, he will make his leave before getting run over by a train. After being given gag experience point and ToonTask credit, Mata Hairy will return to reward you with a Unite! phrase, along with one that she will use on you and your teammates. You will also receive your Cashbot promotion. Afterwards, you will be sent back to Donald's Dreamland.Category:Cashbot HQ